Verrückt
by PiaMcKinnon
Summary: Es ist nach Sirius Tod. Harry sitzt in seinem Zimmer im Grimmauldplatz. Endlich hat er Zeit in Ruhe über Sirius nachzudenken, doch dabei kommt ihm auchnoch ein anderer Mensch in den Sinn..R&Rone shot


Verrückt

Disclaimer: Alles hier gehört Joanne K. Rowling, nicht mir, nur die Gedanken habe ich selbst erfunden, keine Ahnung ob Harry so gefühlt hätte/hat. Die Story, die Personen, alles gehört JKR!

Situation: Harry sitzt in seinem Zimmer im Grimmauldplatz. Endlich hat er mal wirklich Zeit über Sirius und seinen Tod nachzudenken.

Stille. So wie es schon die ganze letzten Tage unnatürlich still gewesen war.

Nach Sirius' Tod waren alle ein wenig beklommen, aber ich glaube keinem geht es so schlecht wie mir.

_... Zum Beispiel die Tatsache, dass der Mensch, der Sirius am wichtigsten überhaupt gewesen ist, du warst, ... _

Warum muss ich mich ständig an dieses Gespräch erinnern? Vielleicht, weil ich schuld bin, an Sirius' Tod, hätte ich Okklumentik gelernt, hätte ich diese dumme Vision nicht geglaubt,- alles wäre noch in Ordnung. Ok, ich hätte die Wahrheit nicht erfahren, über die Prophezeiung und... Will ich das überhaupt? Ich glaube ich wollte die Wahrheit garnicht wissen.

_ ...Oder die Tatsache, dass du Sirius allmählich als eine Mischung aus Vater und Bruder gesehen hast... _

Natürlich hab ich das. Wie hätte ich das nicht gekonnt? Ich wünschte nur er wüsste es. Die letzten Worte die wir gewechselt haben, waren die während dem Kampf...

Dem Kampf, für den ich allein verantwortlich bin. Dem Kampf, in dem Sirius gestorben war. Verdammt, warum?

_ Du ähnelst deinem Vater weniger, als ich gedacht hatte...Gerade wegen des Risikos hätte es James Spaß gemacht. _

Warum konnte ich nicht mehr wie mein vater sein, Sirius zuliebe? Ich glaube diese Worte waren die Schlimmsten die Sirius je zu mir gesagt hatte. Ich kämpfe immernoch damit. Ich _wollte_ doch immer wie mein Vater sein...alle haben mir immer gesagt ich sei wie er. Aber anscheinend lag ich falsch in der Annahme, dass dies der Fall ist...

klopf, klopf

''Harry?'' Hermine. Nein, ich will jetzt mit niemandem reden. Auch nicht mit meinen besten Freunden. Ich antworte einfach nicht. Irgendwann wird sie schon gehen.

''Harry, es ist nicht gut für dich jetzt immer so alleine zu sein...'' Das war Lupin. Bei dem Klang seiner Stimme zieht sich mein Herz schmerzvoll zusammen.

Warum hatte er mich davon abgehalten den Vorhang zur Seite zu ziehen? Vielleicht könnte ich dann besser verstehen, dass er fort ist. Fort. Für immer. _Für immer..._

Ein Teil von mir wehrt sich ganz eindeutig das einzusehen. Und genau dieser Teil kämpft auch immernoch dagegen, dass Sirius nicht hinter dem Vorhang gewesen wäre wenn ich ihn beiseite gezogen hätte. Ich weiss doch, dass es nicht so ist. Und doch...

''Harry, willst du nicht wenigstens etwas essen kommen?'' Diesmal war es Mrs Weasley die sprach. Anscheinend hatten sie eine kleine Versammlung vor meiner Zimmertür gebildet. Wieder antworte ich nicht. Ich habe keinen Hunger.

''Harry _bitte_ zeig uns wenigstens dass du da bist, dass du überhaupt noch _lebst_...'' Hermine. Nun schon zum zweiten Mal.

Ja, ich lebe. Aber ich habe es nicht verdient. Sirius sollte jetzt hier sein, nicht ich. ER hätte es verdient zu leben. Ganz im gegensatz zu mir. Ich verdiene es nicht.

Ach, sie wollten ja noch ein Lebenszeichen von mir...

Ich schmeiße eine leere Packung Bertie Botts Bohnen vor die Tür. Das muss genügen. Ich will nicht reden. Nicht jetzt, nicht mit ihnen. Niemand wird je verstehen wie ich mich fühle.

Schritte. Sie gehen. Endlich. Ich will alleine sein. _Alleine..._ Sirius war auch alleine. Zuerst in Azkaban. Dann hier. Dumbledore hat ihn hier eingesperrt, in dieses Haus das er so hasste, in dem es so viele Dinge gab die ihn an seine schreckliche Kindheit erinnerten.

Hatte er das verdient? Wohl kaum.

Und nun bin ich eingesperrt. In mir, in meinem Körper. Im Grunde wünschte ich, ich würde sterben. Dann wäre ich erlöst. Aber leider ist Erlösung ein Fremdwort für mich geworden. Alles wird dunkel um mich herum, ich wüsste nicht, was mich irgendwie zum lachen bringen könnte, oder auch nur zum lächeln. Ich sehe einfach keinen Sinn im fröhlich sein. Ich verstehe garnicht, wie ich überhaupt irgendwann einmal fröhlich gewesen sein konnte.

Warum sterben immer Menschen für mich, Menschen die ich liebe, oder lieben würde, wenn ich an meine Eltern denke. Im Grunde hat Sirius das Selbe getan, was auch meine Mutter getan hat. Er ist für mich gestorben, im Kampf gegen meine Angreifer, nur wegen mir hat er den sicheren Grimmauldplatz verlassen, obwohl ich mir doch geschworen hatte, dies genau nicht zu tun.

Ich wollte nie der Grund sein, warum Sirius sich in Gefahr bringt. Letztendlich ist er tot, weil ich dumm war.

Ich erinner mich noch so gut daran, als ich Sirius zum ersten Mal traf. Als ich noch glaubte er sei der indirekte Mörder meiner Eltern. Jetzt wusste ich es besser.

Damals hatte Sirius mir das Angebot gemacht bei ihm zu wohnen. Nun lebe ich endlich in seinem Haus, und nun ist er nicht da.

Wieder denke ich n seine Worte...

_ Du ähnelst deinem Vater weniger, als ich gedacht hatte...Gerade wegen des Risikos hätte es James Spaß gemacht. _

Ich habe ihn enttäuscht. Als ich ihn gerettet habe, damals, vor 3 Jahren, da hat er noch gesagt ich sei ganz der Sohn meines Vaters. Ich weiss noch wie stolz ich damals war. Natürlich, ich habe auch rausgefunden, dass mein Vater ein arroganter Idiot war, aber Sirius war damals nicht vil besser, und wenn Sirius jetzt anders war, dann wäre mein Vater es auch. Das soll soviel heißen wie, ich will doch wie mein Vater sein. Leider. Es war viel leichter nicht danach zu streben, denn dann brauchte ich Sirius' Worte nicht so schwer zu nehmen.

Und wieder stellt sich mir die Frage ob Sirius wirklich mich mochte, oder nur meinen Vater in mir gesehen hat. Ich glaube es ist eine Mischung aus beidem, aber überwiegend die Sympathie für meinen Vater würde ich sagen. Zum ersten Mal wünschte ich mein Vater und Sirius wären gar nicht erst befreundet gewesen, dann hätte ich Sirius nicht soviel bedeutet, er wäre nicht gekommen um mich zu retten, und er wäre jetzt nicht hier.

Schön wärs.

Kann man eigentlich an wahre Freundschaft glauben? Sirius und Dad dachten Pettigrew sei ein echter Freund, und letztendlich hat es sich jawohl definitif als falsch herausgestellt. Und Lupin, er hat noch nicht einmal um Sirius geweint. Vielleicht, weil es dumm ist, denn Tränen bringen ihn nicht zurück, aber es schien ihn völlig kalt zu lassen. Nein. Es war ihm nicht egal.

Warum denke ich sowas?

Ich bezeichne die Leute um mich herum Betrüger,

Ich rede in meinem Kopf mit mir selbst, stelle mir selbst Fragen und schlimmerweise beantworte ich sie mir auch selbst, ich werde wahrscheinlich noch verrückt.

Verrückt vor Einsamkeit.

Verrückt vor Sehnsucht nach einem Menschen wie Sirius, oder mein...

Mein Dad. Ja, an ihn habe ich heute viel gedacht. Und auch das macht mich verrückt.

Verrückt, verrückt, verrückt, ...

So verrückt wie man ur werden kann, wenn man seinen Vater ein zweites Mal verliert.


End file.
